


Is there a dango topping that would wash away the taste of fate?

by Lack_of_Common_Sense



Category: Gintama
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Cute, Dango, Epiphany, Food, Just for the lulz, M/M, October, Oh shit I love him, Short, Soulmates, Wholesome, Wordcount: 100-1.000, creep-o-factor 0/10, density ??/10, idek, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lack_of_Common_Sense/pseuds/Lack_of_Common_Sense
Summary: Hijikata has an epiphany he never asked for.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: GinHijiGin Week 2020





	Is there a dango topping that would wash away the taste of fate?

There was a problem.

It was a simple one, really.

Hijikata did not have enough words to express how much he hated it. This morning, he woke up, and he just _knew_ , and it was the _worst._ The frustration he felt initially, tantamount to his love for everything mayonnaise, had not left him since and it was now eating him from the inside as he watched a certain idiot stuff his face with the dango Hijikata paid for.

“Cho wach che ochachon?” Gintoki said, his mouth so full that what he was trying to say was completely unintelligible.

“Nothing in particular,” Hijikata, who somehow managed to catch the gist of what Gintoki was trying to say, replied as he internally cursed the star he was born under. The occasion, unfortunately, was that Fate itself touched him in some inappropriate places and made it so that he and this perm-headed, annoying, loud, lazy, disorganized bum were, for lack of better words, meant to be. He never did get asked, he never agreed to it, but there was no doubt – otherwise, he would _definitely_ not think that this moron’s puffed-up, dango-filled cheeks looked cute. Kind of. Like a hamster.

Sighing, he put a cigarette to his lips. Today was getting more and more awful by the second.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk, i'm drunk


End file.
